


三万英尺之上

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Theseus Scamander, M/M, Omega Newt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: 机长theseus X 空乘人员newt





	1. （上）

在距离Heathrow机场最近的小镇上，当几乎所有居民还在熟睡时，Scamander兄弟租住的公寓客厅里已经亮起了灯，现在是早上四点半，距离航空公司班车进站还剩半小时。

“F**k！”正在客厅里烫衬衫制服的Theseus听到从卧室传来Newt的叫声，不用想都知道是刚刚溜进去的Niffler直接从他胸口踩过，以它的体重，Newt一定觉得疼得像是得了心肌梗塞。

“你该减肥了！”这是弟弟今早说的第二句话。

窝在Theseus睡觉位置上，正舔着爪子的Niffler对于主人的控诉不以为然，而是优雅地跳到了地上，直接走出了卧室，来到了Theseus的脚边，拼命蹭着他的裤腿管，似乎在求抚摸。

已经穿上全套飞行员制服随时都能出发的A330机长笑着关掉了熨斗上的调温开关，把刚熨烫好的制服抖了抖，挂在手臂上后俯身伸出食指揉了揉黑猫的下巴，待Niffler心满意足地自己玩去了，Theseus才直起身看了眼墙上的时钟。

“Newt，快起床，要赶不上班车了。”他边说边向卧室走去。

“我知道！”当机长先生推开虚掩着的房门时，Newt已经在穿背心了，他感激地从兄长手中接过衬衫领带，以最快的手速穿好，Theseus又为他递上灰色马夹与暗红色的西装外套，如果不仔细注意领口的飞翼标志，普通人一定会误以为他是某大型公司的白领。

“Niffler的猫粮和饮用水准备好了吗？猫砂换过了吗？”Newt把西装的纽扣扣好后突然想起什么似的询问身后人。

望着弟弟被量身定做的制服勾勒出纤细的腰线与笔直的双腿，Theseus忍不住抱住他，然后两个人像企鹅一样摇摆着走进浴室。“照顾Niffler的‘重任’你不是交给隔壁好邻居了吗？”

“我总有点不放心Bunty。”即使隔壁好邻居已经断断续续帮Newt照顾Niffler快半年之久，他仍会担心那只需要减肥的黑猫会饿死、渴死、逃出去被车子撞死。在这一点上Theseus与他倒像是兄弟，正因为担心Newt一个人在外面租房不安全，他便软磨硬泡地把弟弟哄骗着搬来一起同住。

同住的好处是显而易见的，比如Theseus在弟弟性别分化后的第五年终于互表心意并完成了两人之间的标记；比如可以在弟弟发情期时理所当然的以兄长和Alpha的身份挺身而出来帮助他顺利度过。但在绝大多数的情况下兄弟俩并不在同一个机组，Newt更多的是依靠抑制剂撑过发情期。

当他完成了刷牙洗脸剃胡子抹须后水等一系列动作后才从浴室的镜子里发现一直抱着自己并上下其手的哥哥穿着黑色制服。“你今天也执飞？”

“嗯哼。”Theseus轻哼着，鼻息喷在弟弟的脖子上痒得让Newt忍不住想躲开。

“哪个航…嗯……”他话还没说完就被兄长擒住了嘴唇，追着来了个热情的早安吻。

“VS003…你在的那个机组……”Theseus恋恋不舍的松开他，帮弟弟扯了扯西装的衣角，“而且此后一个月我们都在这个机组上。”

“你怎么知道我在003？”Newt顺手拿起放在洗手台边上的一管抑制剂下了楼梯，发现兄弟两人的行李箱都已经整齐地在玄关处排好队，他笑着把容器塞进了箱子侧边夹层里。Newt需要保证自己不会在飞行途中发情，这对他自己和他将服务的乘客都不是件好事。

“我昨晚看到了你的排班表。等下……”Theseus拉起正在穿皮鞋的弟弟，又帮他把红色的领带重新调整过才为他披上大衣。

这时谁也没注意到Niffler偷偷把夹层里的抑制剂叼了出来，藏在了猫窝里。

#

“噔！”舱内顶上提示系好安全带的指示灯在飞机进入对流层后自动熄灭，Newt和Leta动作整齐划一地打开搭扣解开安全带，起身准备乘客的早餐。

由于今天是工作日，维珍航空第一班飞往纽约的航班头等舱都没坐满一半。Newt捧起叠放在桌上的菜单，正准备转身往客舱内走，突然一阵头晕目眩，他伸手扶住台子才勉强稳住了身体，菜单掉在厚实的吸音毯上回弹砸中了餐车的轮子，把Leta吓了一跳。

“你没事吧？”她停下手中的活，蹲下身帮搭档把东西捡起来。

“我没事。”Newt摇了摇头，与嘴上说的所相反，在晕眩感消失之后，他开始觉得浑身难受，是那种每个Omega都熟悉的感觉，从小腹升腾起了一股股热潮。

“还说没事，脸都红了。”Leta用手背贴在他的额头上，虽然不是很烫，但绝不是正常体温，“早餐和饮料我替你去吧，你先休息一下。”

Newt接过女孩儿帮他倒的冰水后向她道了一声谢，并一饮而尽，他想从座椅旁的行李箱内取抑制剂，可摸了很久都没有找到那一小罐液体，他一瞬间慌了神，发情热加上心急，刚刚下肚的冰水也像被蒸发掉了一般。Newt跪在地毯上把箱子里的东西全部取出后一字排开，仔细查看了一遍，却没有任何发现。不论出于什么原因造成的，他最害怕的场景发生了，一个正陷入发情期的Omega空乘人员，在三万英尺的高空上，发现自己没带抑制剂，还有比这更糟的吗？

他现在唯一能想到的就是离他一门之隔的Alpha，可作为机长的Theseus现在也许正是忙碌的时候，贸贸然要求他走出驾驶舱就为了解决自己的发情问题，与情与理都说不过去。

但理智最终战胜了欲望，Newt努力把自己按回到座椅上，试图把注意力从已经开始流出淫水的后穴上挪开，可随着时间的推移，情欲越发高涨，他不得不站起来用柜体挡住自己的下身，那里已经硬得让人抓狂，而后穴的瘙痒难耐更像是被人用羽毛不停地轻轻刮过。

也许是第一次在飞机上发情而标记过自己的Alpha也在，导致了Omega的忍耐力直线下降，Newt开始不着边际地想他和Theseus每次做爱的场景，想象着有可能的话他在自己面前脱下黑色制服外套，只穿着衬衫把他狠狠压在操作台上，光是这样想着就让他差点高潮了。

“Newt，你是不是进入…呃…发情期了？”回到小隔间的Leta发现站着的Newt很不对劲，像是在拼命忍着什么，而从他身上散发出来的浓郁百合花香简直是在对机舱里所有的Alpha说，快来上我！

他不得不向Leta坦白这个事实，并为接下来几小时都要麻烦她帮自己承担起所有的任务而感到抱歉。

Leta可不像搭档兼好友那样遇到这样的事做个鸵鸟，她一定会主动解决问题，而她知道，能解决Newt现在这个棘手问题的人就坐在前面。她一把抓过鸵鸟的手腕走到驾驶舱的门口，敲响了大门。

“这里是乘务组的Leta，我找Scamander机长。”听到Leta的话，Newt吓得差点想捂住对方的嘴。

“有什么事吗？”Theseus奇怪这歌并不是很熟悉的空姐有什么急事要找自己。

“机长我建议你出来一下，是关于你弟弟的。”Leta说话直接了当，再扯皮下去，估计Newt要先被其他Alpha给吃了。

工作时一直认真严谨的Theseus显得有些恼火，机长身上肩负的是全部乘客的性命，他要对得起制服上那条代表“责任”的横杠。同时他也明白弟弟不是个不知轻重的人，即使被逼到绝境也会选择一直扛着，这次由其他乘务员出面极有可能真的遇到很麻烦的情况。好在飞机已经进入自动巡航的状态，他脱下耳麦和墨镜，和副机长交代了几句，起身走出了驾驶位。

Theseus一打开门就被Newt身上散发出来的信息素包围，简直像身在春天的百合花园里，还未等他做过多的思考，弟弟就不受控制地勾住他的脖子吻了上来。

前一秒还在拒绝Leta敲门的行为，后一秒见到爱人就猛扑上去，她对于Newt的行为表示乍舌，“咳嗯，头等舱这边有间洗手间还空着，你们可以去使用。”

Theseus努力把弟弟从自己身上扒拉下来，在公众场合两人还需要保持一定的距离，他可不想第二天成为网络上新闻的主角。

当洗手间的门被“咔哒”一声锁上后，Alpha再也不需要做任何忍耐，释放全部欲望来回应Omega的求爱了。


	2. 洗手间play！

洗手间的门被关上后，兄弟俩激烈的吻着彼此，磕磕碰碰地在这狭小的空间内脱着对方的衣物，即使两人双手都在对方身上撕扯着，嘴唇也没有分开过，Theseus一下下舔着弟弟的上唇嘴，在脱衣服的间隙还不停地用手捏着他脖子后的腺体，那里已经微微鼓了起来，就在等Alpha咬破注入信息素。Theseus得空伸手越过Newt的头顶，展开了门背后的挂架，把弟弟的外套和马甲一件件套在上面。

“嗯！”机长先生突然发出了一声闷哼。

“抱歉。”Newt吐了吐舌头，刚刚好像是在解完哥哥皮带后不小心扯到了不该扯的地方。

“光道歉不够。”Theseus歪过头一口含住他企图逃走的小舌，往自己嘴中带，Newt只能被动地大张着嘴被兄长深吻着，当Theseus用舌头裹住他的舌尖按压时，他差点腿软到站不住。

“唔……哥哥，快……快点……”Newt急切地拉着兄长的手伸到自己的腰间，Theseus便顺理成章地沿着腰椎线一路向下抚上了他的翘臀，臀瓣之间早已湿了一大片。

Alpha轻笑了一声用力揉捏着他的双臀，在上面留下了暧昧的痕迹，Theseus下手并不轻，但疼痛之中所带来的异样快感让Omega感到无比兴奋，他把臀部翘得更高，并随着Alpha的动作不停摆动着，时不时有淫水从后穴中流出，淌在大腿根上。

Theseus把双脚从滑到脚踝处的裤管里退出来，直接卡进了弟弟的双腿之间，对方微微翘起带点淡粉色的性器就这样顶着自己的腿根，Newt甚至忍不住前后顶起胯来，仿佛这样能让身体里的燥热缓解一些，但情况只是更糟了，兄弟两人之间体毛互相摩擦着，Newt觉得后面饥渴到能容纳两个哥哥的阴茎。

“转过来。”Theseus咬着他的耳朵命令道。

Newt等这一刻等得太久了，他转过身一手扶着洗手台，一手掰开臀瓣，向身后之人展示随着呼吸一开一合的小穴，他微眯着双眼，想象着Theseus撞进来一瞬间的所产生的碰撞。

比两具充满情欲身体相触来得更早的是遇到气流产生的机体颠簸，Alpha刚好把性器顶端抵在Omega的小穴入口处，第一下强烈的颠簸方向正好是向着Newt这边，肿大的阴茎直接重重捅了进去。

“呃啊！太……太深了！”突如其来被填满的感觉让Newt不自觉地扬起了脖颈，露出了好看的下颚线条。他看着镜子中自己脸上所表现出羞涩中带着淫荡的表情，肠壁忍不住瑟缩了一下，让Theseus差点缴械。

“可你看起来很兴奋，Newt…”Theseus双手扶着弟弟纤细的腰肢开始抽插起来，并祈祷着副驾驶能尽量控制好机体，把颠簸的幅度降到最小。

偏偏担心什么来什么，正当机长的亲弟弟在他身前娇喘时，第二次强烈颠簸让他无法保持住平衡，带着Newt往后退了两步，擅自离岗的空乘人员就这样借着惯性被砸在了机长裸着的下半身上，他甚至能听到哥哥的囊袋拍打在自己的屁股上所发出的“啪啪”声，而Theseus的阴茎更是以不可思议地深度顶在肠壁里。

“啊！！！唔………”当Newt要大叫出声时，突然被兄长的手掌捂住，他只能无助地摇着头，发出如困兽般的噫呜声。

为了防止两个人在洗手间被撞伤，Theseus就着插入的姿势和弟弟一起坐在了马桶盖上。

机体颠簸有极大的不确定性，Theseus抽插的频率与深浅都变成了未知数，但他乐得在这种不可预见的情况下看着弟弟浑身泛红地颤抖着。

“嗯哈……Theseus……你的副驾开飞机的技术……唔…不怎么…好啊……”Newt一边喘着粗气一边承受着哥哥在自己看体内横冲直撞，每次撞到敏感点他的声音都会变个调，连说句完整的话也变得困难，在学校里学的那些播音练习全都忘得一干二净。

“我开飞机的技术好得很。”Theseus轻笑一声抓住了弟弟高高翘起的性器，有节奏地上下撸动着，前后夹击所带来的炸裂般的快感让Newt开始向高潮进发，哥哥挺动的速度也越来越快，每一下抽插都会带出不少Omega的体液，“啵啵”的水声仿佛在提醒Newt你真是个淫荡的人。他不得不紧紧抓住Theseus的双肩，小声呻吟着，晃动着，内壁贪婪地咬着哥哥炙热粗大的阴茎，每一寸每一毫都不放过，甚至有时会随着颠簸吸附地更紧。

Newt已经无暇顾及Theseus的话，一波波快感从小腹窜至全身，累积到临界点时他再也忍不住了，他抱住兄长的脖子，为了不让呻吟声传到洗手间外，一口咬在了Alpha宽厚的肩头上。白浊的液体直接射在了Theseus的手掌里。

弟弟的牙尖咬破了哥哥的皮肤，疼得他更凶狠地捅进Omega的身体里，直到肿胀的龟头插进了Newt最为脆弱敏感的生殖腔入口后，Alpha的阴茎成结卡在了里面。

随着兄弟俩性交临近尾声，飞机也顺利通过了不稳定气流范围，终于缓过神的Newt抬起头看了眼Theseus，两人都忍不住笑出了声，这样独特的发情期经历可真是，值得纪念啊。


End file.
